The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With growth in technologies that pertain to search of data feeds in the form of videos/text/images or any other format, there is an increasing need to provide or make available data feeds that are relevant in terms of content, timing, length, geography, mandate, context, and also of interest to an entity including but not limited to, broadcaster, event manager, advertiser, and viewer.
Some efforts have been put forth in the domain of real-time data analysis in order to derive meaningful feedback for future actions. For example, CrowdOptic, a maker of crowd-driven mobile solutions for enterprises monitors crowd viewing, photo and video taking behavior in real time and recognizes clusters of phones in the crowd that are focused on the same attraction, thereby giving indications of fan focus and momentum, as well as anomalous activity in the crowd. Unfortunately, CrowdOptic or like platforms do not measure or objectify parameters that would define how viewers or other abovementioned stakeholders experienced or are experiencing various data feeds such as video fees from live events such as soccer matches and rock concerts. Lack of such analysis raises an inability to customize and present feeds of interest and relevancy to such stakeholders. At the same time, any such analysis that does not take into consideration all possible feed attributes and parameters along with metrics that indicate how stakeholders interact with the feeds makes the system inaccurate and unreliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,616 to Davis titled “Distributed Live Multimedia Capture, Feedback Mechanism, and Network,” filed on Sep. 28, 2007 describes presenting a set of videos in real-time, wherein the videos can be organized based on presentation or ranking criteria (e.g., popularity of event, popularity of broadcaster, length of coverage). U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0063419 to Nurminen titled “Discovering Peer-to-peer Content Using Metadata Streams,” filed on Aug. 31, 2007 relates to capturing of content and metadata related thereto and making their access available based on network queries.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0173214 to Karim titled “Crowdsourced multi-media data relationships,” filed on Jan. 14, 2010 discloses assembling of coherent media experiences from disparate sources but fails to suggest anything relating to extraction of feed attributes and parameters and further extraction of feed metrics that are based on behavior of a viewer, for example, with a feed, and then compute a metric that indicates and quantifies the mode of interaction and behavior of the viewer with the respective data feed. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2011/307623 to George titled “Smooth streaming client component,” filed on Jun. 9, 2010 discloses performance of analytics for diagnosing errors and receiving reports related to playback of smooth streaming media and therefore merely focuses on providing feed statistics such as average bitrate of video playback and the amount of time content has been played, without taking into consideration any viewer/advertiser behavioral interaction with concerned data feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,929 to Reisman titled “Method and apparatus for collecting, aggregating and providing post-sale market data for an item,” filed on Mar. 22, 2001 discloses collection and aggregation of post-sale market data (PSMD) from individual consumers regarding products and services, and provision of aggregated post-sale market data for use by consumers in making purchasing decisions. U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,608 to Wang titled “Refined quality feedback in streaming services,” filed on May 7, 2004 discloses assessment of quality of a media stream by a user viewing the same and focuses completely on video attributes per se such as jitter duration, frame rate deviation, and synchronization loss. U.S. Pat. No. 8,239,888 of Todd titled “Advertising metrics system and method,” filed on Oct. 29, 2009 discloses conversion of audio/video (AV) data into a visual representation of AV stream quality of experience (QoE) based on monitoring and verification of AV stream. U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0221659 to Brown titled “Content Management System using Sources of Experience Data and Modules for Quantification and Visualization,” filed on Jan. 27, 2009 discloses collection of notes and experiences relating to a service shared by a user to provide pre-selections and suggestions based on interests and needs extracted from the collected notes/experiences. Further examples can be found in: U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0311126 to Jadallah titled “Systems and methods for measuring quality of experience for media streaming,” filed on May 30, 2011; U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0051271 to Cao titled “Quality-of-experience measurement for voice services,” filed on Feb. 10, 2011; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2013/0159498 to Funge titled “Measuring user quality of experience for a streaming media service,” filed on Dec. 16, 2011 relate to user quality of experience (QoE) relating to streaming media service but have disadvantages of incorporating and implementing a very limited and narrow set of attributes, metrics, and parameters to evaluate the overall experience, which tends to give an inaccurate and incomplete experience metric of one or more data feeds.
Unfortunately, above-mentioned efforts merely aggregate feeds into experience, present quality metrics, or other measures with respect to a subjective experience of a user (e.g., quality) and fail to provide treating analytics with respect to experience objects and generating metrics based on such experience objects. As describes below in the Applicants work, the third party is able to objectively review a consumer experience with respect to one or more feeds.
Thus there is a need for analysis systems and methods capable of reducing experience feeds and data corresponding thereto into meaningful and understandable information by means of experience objects and metrics derived therefrom.